Ryukaki
Ryukaki, real name Kayd Hendricks, was a Moon Child who originally appeared in Jadusable's ARG. His sanity slowly began deteriorating after seeing Kelbris and being tormented by Tenebris. He later went missing or was possibly killed. Biography Not much is known about Ryukaki's early life. We know that at some point he became friends with Thomas and formed a romantic relationship with a girl named Quia. In 2010, Ryukaki moved into Ben's former home. He had also joined the Moon Children at an unknown date before this. Ryukaki witnessed Kelbris searching for Ifrit. After Kelbris found Ifrit, Ryukaki claims Ifrit was walking around in a trance reciting a lot of the things Kelbris used to say. Later on, a text file from Ifrit was found on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net telling Ryukaki that he was in danger. This was most likely because, at the time, he was currently the only person to have access to The Truth. Alternatively, it could have been a general warning about Ryukaki's home. Following this, strange things begin happening to Ryukaki such as glowing eyes manifesting outside of his home and receiving strange phone calls playing the Song of Healing. These things were most likely the result of Ryukaki living in Ben's old house. Ryukaki is later chased by Tenebris who steals his phone. While on the run, Ryukaki passes by The Fishery. The last time Ryukaki is seen is in a video titled "lastwords.wmv", wherein Ryukaki describes himself as a sacrifice. Ryukaki's fate after this is unknown, though it's assumed that perhaps Tenebris killed him. Conversations 7/3/15 - IRC 1 11:23:04 .:@rem:. I guess this is the end for us 11:29:52 .:@Dark_ryder:. What drove Matt to do all of that, Alex, and now Spencer, I thought he was one of us, what the fuck. 11:32:44 .:@rem:. That power was not something to be played with I just knew it, at the expence of the dead. Now we are probably next if you want me to be blunt with you. 7/4/16 - IRC 1 Ryukaki and David discuss Ifrit killing his father Hank. 03:28:04 .:@rem:. "I can't believe he would go that far" 03:34:36 .:@rem:. "Are you still there?" 03:35:18 .:@David:. "yeah sorry, I wonder how Rodney is taking it all, I mean I know they were not related by blood, but fuck thats hard to walk in on, and hard to carry out. Luna help him." 03:35:59 .:@rem:. "He is young, but he is very strong, I am sure he will be fine." 03:36:42 .:@rem:. "When told blood must be shed for his rite of passage, he did not hessitate, and he knew exactly of our targets who he wanted to choose." 03:37:19 .:@David:. "But his own family.. I mean I know it was just his adoptive father but" 03:38:37 .:@rem:. "He was a very unfit parent I can assure you, do I need to backtrack to what he did to B'''YOUSHOULDNT BE READING THIS" '''7/4/16 - IRC 2 Ryukaki tells another Moon Child that Kelbris came to his door, wanting to talk to Ifrit. He says he has no idea where Rosa is. 05:17:43 .:@rem:. "I told you for the last time I don't know what happened to Rosa, she is just fucking gone ok. You know she barely even had anything to do with us, she was just here for the benefit of Ifrit." 05:18:19 .:@Dani:. "Did it do this!? That fucking thing!? I knew this was all terrible, but how!? It did not have a body yet." 05:18:58 .:@rem:. "I was not at her house, I don't even know where she lives, what I saw was horrid though. Kelbris, his... body at the door." 05:19:09 .:@Dani:. "YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT REM" 05:19:15 .:@rem:. "NO I am not lying to you Danielle" 05:19:45 .:@rem:. "I do not know how, but he is back ok, but its not like he alive, you and me both know what happened to him" 05:20:39 .:@rem:. "I am still trying to piece everything together too, this is fucking horrible" 05:20:49 .:@Dani:. "This shit can't be real this is too much this is just a bunch of kids playing pretend." 05:22:04 .:@rem:. "I watched from afar, it did not look like a normal living person, his body looked bloated and disfigured, his skin had a green hue. Like he had just crawled out from that pond. I could hear him yelling in a gurgling voice. He was trying to get to ifrit. He wanted to talk to ifrit." 05:23:04 .:@rem:. "This IS real Danielle, this living nightmare we have made for ourselves is all to real." 05:25:27] .:@rem:. "But he did not kill Ifrit he just vanished after going to Ifrit." 05:25:39 .:@Dani:. "So who did all of this then?" 05:26:42 .:@rem:. Not Kelbris, it was The puppet was merely a medium for the wisdom that must be spread. His borrowed son shall be a tool to bring the four and open the gate. His blood son is the sacrifice to give It form in this realm. Why is he smiling? ((The above message was altered.)) ((The below is the original.)) 05:26:42 .:@rem:. Not Kelbris, it was Ifrit! 05:28:43 .:@rem:. He was stumbling around and acting like a fucking lunatic, shouting and mumbling to himself. Saying all that shit K used to go on about, but like he was in a fucking trance. I AM NOT LYING TO YOU 7/18/16 Ryukaki discusses Jeremy in a chat with Kevin and another Moon Child. They also discuss Jeremy's brother. 13:12:13 .:@rem:. "yeah the jeremy guy caused a lot of trouble too on his way out. He was good friends with hank." 13:15:19 .:@kevi:. "Alex needs to not go snooping around with the traitors again, SERIOUSLY." 13:17:37 .:@seth:. "What ever happened to Jeremys brother though?" 13:19:12 .:@rem:. "I dont really know actually, based on alex's description of a things he saw before we went to get him from his ordeal. He met with him unknowingly and was given the item in question by him. We are still trying to peice together what hank was doing. But that cartridge, which alex seems to have lost, is a big part of the puzzle. He really seems to have had a lot more access to power than we are ready for the full order to know." 13:27:09 .:@kevi:. "Hey Mase did you get the invite to the private dev chat?" 13:32:31 .:@seth:. "Yeah sorry I did, I'll be on later to discuss our work." 13:35:33 .:@rem:. "Private?" 13:36:42 .:@kevi:. "Hey hey just a game we are working on." 13:37:19 .:@rem:. "Private is a bad work in this chat Insidiae, watch it." 13:37:59 .:@kevi:. "Don't lose your shit Kayd, its just a game." 13:38:23 .:@rem:. "Isn't it all? Again, watch yourself Kevin, you are new around here and a lot of people feel uneasy about you already." 12/31/16 12:44:23 .:@rem:. So he just wont talk at all anymore? 12:46:21 .:@david:. nope nothing 12:47:03 .:@david:. as much as I hate it we have beaten him fucking sensless now but he thinks we are all "part of his nightmare" or something 12:47:45 .:@david:. what the hell did that book do to alex? 12:48:01 .:@rem:. The one from the traitors? 12:48:13 .:@rem:. Did he read it or fuck with it somehow? 12:48:55 .:@david:. nothing happened to anyone else who handled it 12:50:23 .:@david:. this is so fucking stupid, it was a stupid fucking test to send him there, I know we didn't ask him to bring shit back but fuck 12:51:11 .:@david:. now he is talking all this insane shit about time splitting and Tyler never having went to collage with him. 12/31/16 .:@rem:. Do you ever wonder what this website is? .:@rem:. Why its still online .:@rem:. We are kept in the same place as them. .:@rem:. Such a web of lies spun by a man grieving for the loss of family. He could not have understood what suffering he would give way to. Category:Characters